


Represa

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dialogue, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: Uma conversa sobre algo ruim, que é bom, e suas consequências.Conto escrito para o concurso 5 - Morte, do perfilCafé com Letrasdo wattpad.





	Represa

O ar estava úmido e abafado. Pesava. A terra molhada e arenosa cheirava à matéria em decomposição. O dia todo ensaiou para que chovesse, mas a chuva ainda não vira. Já era noite e as duas continuavam deitadas na represa.

\- Você... acha que... ele vai prum lugar ruim?

Riu - Eu espero que ele já esteja lá.

\- Ele não tem que passar prum estágio intermediário?

\- Tipo a alfândega?

\- Eu imagino mais um julgamento.

\- Tipo a Barca do Inferno? Bem chato isso...

\- É o que todo mundo fala, acho que tá no inconsciente coletivo.

\- Eu imagino ele acordando e vendo que tá num lugar parecido com esse, só que bem pior, mais quente, mais úmido, mais fedorento, mais podre. 

\- Você acha o inferno é igual aqui?

\- Sim... se não for aqui.

\- Aqui não pode ser o inferno.

\- Por que não?

\- Porque senão, todo sofrimento seria justificado, e não teria ninguém inocente, e as pessoas que se dão bem na vida não poderia se dar bem porque, bem elas estariam aqui pra sofrer. O seu sofrimento seria justificado por uma coisa que você fez. Todo mundo estaria pagando coisas ruins que fez. E nisso entra crianças e recém-nascidos...

\- Entendi... mas é que é tão aleatório... você encontra vários demônios por aí e só se dá conta muito tarde... às vezes tarde demais. Aeh parece que você passou a vida pagando por uma coisa ruim que você fez e não sabe o que foi. E o sofrimento vem e se repete e você não pode fazer nada. E você fica sem conseguir viver.

\- Sim...

Alguns pontos luminosos apareciam e apagavam, insuficientes para clarear a noite.

\- Então você acha que ele não vai sofrer pelo que ele fez?

\- Hum... mas ele sofreu.

\- Espero que sim. Mas parece que não é suficiente.

\- Você não tá aliviada?

\- Não... parece que meu ódio é infinito.

\- Você parece bem calma

\- É porque eu tô cansada... Você tá cansada?

\- Sim, mas eu tô meio que em paz.

\- Isso é bom.

\- Acho que o que a gente fez foi uma coisa boa. Ruim, claro. Mas tinha que ser feito

\- Tinha que ser feito.

\- E eu tô feliz, acho. Digo, por você.

As pererecas coaxavam e o céu estava escuro, sem estrelas. Talvez chovesse de madrugada.

\- As coisas vão melhorar agora.

\- Você acha?

\- Claro.

\- E se ele voltar?

\- Ele não vai voltar.

\- Não, digo, ele pode aparecer...

\- Ah... bem, se isso acontecer, ele não vai poder falar quem foi. - E riu.

\- Mas a ciência pode... evidências, provas, investigação.

\- Que nada. Ele era um filho da puta, ninguém vai ligar, ainda mais nesse fim de mundo. Ele mereceu.

\- Eu sei. Mas e se você for pega.

\- Fica tranquila que eu não vou te denunciar.

\- Não é isso.

\- ...

\- Eu vou ficar bem.

\- ...

\- Depois do que eu passei, eu aguento o que vier. Eu só não podia mais aguentar ele.

\- Eu sei... mas eu me preocupo.

\- Eu sei... E outra, ele vai virar comida de peixe rapidinho.

\- E se alguém pescar ele antes disso?

\- Fazer o que? Quem pescar, pescou.

\- Dá pra falar que ele caiu, bateu a cabeça e afundou?

Riu - Acho que não. Eu fiz um puta estrago. Tava bem furiosa...

\- Eu vi.

Suspirou - Nunca pensei que pudesse sentir tanto ódio...

\- Tudo bem. Uma hora isso vai passar.

\- E se não passar? E se ele fodeu a minha vida para sempre? 

\- Acho que... não sei... você não pode deixar isso acontecer...

\- Mas e se eu não conseguir? E se eu não conseguir viver a minha vida?

\- ... eu posso te ajudar.

\- Como?

\- Não sei... a gente vê isso depois, tô com sono, não consigo pensar.

Algum pássaro noturno conversava com outro. Nenhum vento refrescava a noite.

\- Brigada.

Tateou o escuro a procura a mão da outra. - Não precisa agradecer. Você sabe que eu faria tudo de novo.

Riu - Não vamos precisar.

\- É, não vamos.

Se aconchegaram e adormeceram profundamente.


End file.
